La vengeance est un plat qui se mange coloré
by Sasha Richester
Summary: Tony vient d'apprendre que sa voiture est à la fourrière, couverte de graffitis. Sa réaction est à la hauteur de l'horreur de la situation, mais la résolution de l'histoire le rassurera peut-être ...?


_Hello ! Petit OS vu à travers les yeux de ce cher Tony. Non pas que ce soit mon préféré mais parce que c'est le personnage pour lequel j'arrive vraiment bien à retranscrire les pensées. Je trouve plus simple de parler à travers sa bouche, en gros. :P _

_La question ne se pose pas : c'est un OS humoristique. _

_**Thème**__ (donné par DiNozzogirl via le forum AIPM) : Tony apprend que sa mustang est à la fourrière et couverte de graffiti, heureusement que Ziva est là pour l'épauler, ou pas ..._

* * *

Mon cœur loupa un battement.

Pas au sens figuré, non. VRAIMENT.

Genre il s'arrêta net. Tandis qu'une montée d'adrénaline stressante agitait mes boyaux et me statufiait sur place, bouche ouverte, yeux écarquillés.

Et que ma main quittait mon oreille, ôtant le combiné duquel était sortie l'annonce qui venait de me faire perdre mes moyens.

- Ma voiture … ahanais-je, complètement perdu.

Trois regards interrogatifs se braquèrent sur moi, insensibles pour le moment à la main glaciale qui étreignait mon palpitant, insensibles à la panique qui s'immisçait rapidement dans chaque particule de mon organisme.

Je déglutissais lentement tandis que Gibbs arquait un sourcil interrogatif, sous-entendu « dis-moi tout Tony, dis-moi quel est le chagrin qui te plonge dans cette abyme de souffrance dont aucun homme ne devrait avoir un jour à connaître l'existence ».

- Ma voiture est à la fourrière …

- Et ? Répondit Ziva comme si c'était la chose la plus bénigne au monde.

Devant mon regard que je devinais détruit, elle prit les choses en main et proposa de m'emmener la récupérer. Gibbs n'eut même pas le temps d'acquiescer que je me ruais dans l'ascenseur.

Plus qu'impatient d'arriver, le trajet se déroula dans un songe. Je ne fis même pas attention à la bonne douzaine de piétons qu'elle manqua écraser. La voiture se stoppa en un crissement de pneu, tandis que je m'enfuyais en direction d'un homme version bibendum, clope au bec, qui m'observa avancer avec une nonchalance qui me révolta.

- Ma Mustang ! M'écriais-je lorsque je fus à portée de ses conduits auditifs.

Son regard changea. Il prit une expression douloureuse qui craquela mon cœur.

- Oh, c'est vous …

Il tourna alors les talons, m'indiquant de le suivre d'un geste du poignet.

- On l'a retrouvée garée devant un portail. Je crois que ce n'est pas vous qui avez voulu la customiser de la sorte, non ?

Mon regard affolé lui apporta la réponse qu'il devinait, puisque j'étais totalement aphone.

D'un signe de tête, il me désigna ma voiture. Ma voiture. Ma Mustang.

Couverte de graffitis multicolores.

Je réprimais à grand peine un long hululement de douleur et braquais sur mon bijou un regard presque larmoyant.

Faisant quelques pas en direction de l'objet de mon chagrin, je ne pus que constater l'ampleur des dégâts. J'en fis le tour, regardant les divers graffitis ; des losanges, des spirales, des traits de-ci de-là, et même un cœur; un chef d'œuvre certainement. Mais du point de vue de l'auteur.

Auteur que je crevais d'envie de trouver pour lui faire passer le goût du tag pour le reste de sa vie.

J'approchais mes mains de ma Mustang puis les en retiraient immédiatement, complètement affolé à l'idée de toucher ce désastre, la bouche tordue en un rictus désespéré. Je laissais malencontreusement échapper un couinement désespéré, sous le regard du type qui m'observait en hochant doucement la tête, un air peiné au visage comme pour l'annonce d'un décès.

Car c'était presque aussi grave, et je l'aimais au moment présent de le savoir aussi bien que moi. Enfin, non, quand même pas, mais de comprendre un tant soit peu ma douleur.

- Tony ? S'enquit ma coéquipière.

Son interpellation interrogative rentra par une oreille et ressortit par l'autre.

Le prix que m'avait coûté mon bébé me sauta au visage, m'empêchant de respirer momentanément. Quoique. J'étais peut-être déjà mort. Ou en train de cauchemarder ? Je me pinçais discrètement le poignet pour être sûr. Mais non. La douleur ne me fit pas me réveiller d'un songe, malheureusement. J'étouffais un énième couinement tandis que Bibendum posait une main sur mon épaule.

- Je dois y aller, m'sieur, les clés sont sur la serrure, on verra plus tard pour les modalités hein.

Et lui de s'en aller d'un pas nonchalant. LES CLÉS SUR LA SERRURE ?!

Comme si j'allais me balader dans Washington avec … ça ! J'inspirais et expulsais énergiquement l'air de mes poumons. Mon dieu.

Je me retrouvais seul dans cet environnement de mort voiturière. Enfin non, il y avait bien Ziva, mais elle était à 10 000 lieues de partager mon désespoir.

J'entendis dans le brouillard confus régnant entre mes deux oreilles le bruit de ses pas se rapprochant de ma personne.

- Tony ? Je vais y aller.

Cette annonce provoqua un déclic, je fis volte-face vers elle tandis que toutes les phrases qui me passaient dans la tête pour invoquer le malheur qui faisait que je ne pouvais décemment pas rentrer seul dans 'ça' sortaient simultanément de ma bouche, dans un joyeux désordre vocal.

- Hhhh … Fut le mot de fin de ma tirade incompréhensible.

Tandis que je remarquais le sourire mal contenu qui s'étiolait sur son visage. Elle approcha son nez de ma joue et me susurra à l'oreille :

- Tu avais _encore _pris ma place de parking, Tony.

Je mis une demi-seconde à assimiler la nouvelle, plisser les yeux et ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson aphone. Le temps nécessaire pour elle de continuer après m'avoir affectueusement tapoté la joue.

- C'est de la peinture qui s'enlèvera après quelques rinçages. La tête que tu faisais méritait toutes les vengeances du monde. Enfin … je pense que ça ne se reproduira plus, hum ?

Et elle fit volte-face après un petit sourire satisfait.

* * *

_Alors, verdict ? :P _

PS : pas pu m'empêcher d'aller voir le nombre de lecteurs sur Jeu de piste (le chap 4 est là), ainsi que sur les autres, et ... OUHOUUU JE SUIS LÀ ! Je suis celle qui écrit ce que vous lisez, oui oui ! JE NE SUIS PAS UN DROOOONE *grands signes de bras*


End file.
